


Blubber

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Katara and Sokka introduce Zuko to a traditional food.





	Blubber

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Zuko mashes his lips again the nervous bile rising in his throat. Everyone else is oblivious; tearing into the shiny gray cake. 

“What is this?” He asks. 

Katara shoves a napkin toward Sokka before he can spew crumbs everywhere. He's already reaching for another piece of cake.

“You never waste anything from a kill. We use the blubber in desserts.”

“Do I have to eat it?”

Sokka swallows what appears to be an uncomfortably large mouthful; cake crumbs settle in the corner of his mouth. 

“I'll eat his helping.”

“Don't be rude, Sokka.”

“He can have it.”

“We’ll split it.”


End file.
